Can't Wait to be Queen/Transcript
KION: (GROWLS) Back off! KIARA: You back off, Kion. That's my tree! KION: Your tree? KIARA: I found it first. So step aside. KION: No way! You can't tell me what to do. SIMBA: Uh, actually, she can. For the next few days, Kiara will be queen. KIARA: Me? KION: Her? Queen? Dad, what's going on? SIMBA: Kiara will be acting queen while your Mom and I are away in Kilio Valley. KIARA: Kilio Valley? You're visiting the elephants? SIMBA: Yes. We have a funeral to attend. My friend Aminifu passed away. KIARA: I remember him. KION: He was a wise elephant. SIMBA: Yes. He helped the Pride Lands return to normal after Scar was defeated. Once the elephants returned, all the other animals followed. And the Circle of Life came back into balance. And now Aminifu has completed his part of the Circle of Life. KIARA: I'm so sorry, Dad. Uh, how long will you be gone? SIMBA: Just a few days. And I'll let you in on a little secret. I was nervous about ruling the Pride Lands at first, too. KIARA: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) I'm not nervous. Well, maybe a little. SIMBA: It's okay. I have faith in you... and the Lion Guard. Just keep the peace, and everything will be fine. KIARA: I won't let you down, Dad. SIMBA: I know, princess. Or, should I say Queen? KIARA: (LAUGHS NERVOUSLY) SIMBA: It is a big responsibility. NALA: Worried about Kiara? Or are you worried about your tribute? SIMBA: Why would I be worried about that? NALA: Maybe because you have to say it in Elephantese? SIMBA: (SIGHS) Yes. Elephants and their traditions. ZAZU: And they take those traditions very seriously, sire. SIMBA: Oh, believe me, I know. It has to be perfect. ZAZU: True. But it's just one phrase. Eihe kala pano tou. SIMBA: Hmm. Easy for you to say. ZAZU: Oh, I suppose it is. But then, I am fluent in Elephant. Not to mention gorilla, chimpanzee, and several dialects of bushbuck. NALA: Yes, Zazu. We know. ZAZU: Believe me, sire. By the time we get there, I'll have you speaking like a true elephant! MZINGO: Hmm. Simba and Nala leaving the Pride Lands. This will be worth keeping an eye on. SIMBA: It's things like this that almost make me wish I wasn't king. ZAZU: Come now, sire. It's really not as bad as all that. SIMBA: Having to say goodbye to an old friend in a language that I don't understand? ZAZU: Yes, this is an unfortunate duty. But you have so many other wonderful ones, sire, if I may say so. NALA: Actually, Zazu, I think Simba could use a little reminding. ZAZU: Yes, of course. ZAZU: ♪ Everyone in the Pride Lands, big or small ♪ Looks forward to whenever you may call ♪ A visit from Your Highness is an honor ♪ Yes it's true ♪ All your subjects want so much to be with you ♪ So embrace your position ♪ The royal tradition ♪ Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing ♪ In all of the wonderful duties of the king ♪ You welcome birds from all around ♪ Grant gazelles their grazing ground ♪ Behoove the official turaco whistles ♪ Guard the clearing of pointy thistles ♪ Reside over aardvark wedding rites ♪ Coach the mongooses on their bites ♪ Listen to the zebras' silly pleas ♪ And bless any animal when they sneeze ♪ So embrace your position ♪ The royal tradition ♪ Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing ♪ In all of the wonderful duties of the king ♪ In all of the wonderful duties of the king ♪ You set the limits on bushbuck hopping ♪ Judge the hippos' belly flopping ♪ Consider crocodiles' complaints ♪ And tenderly kiss baby porcupines oh, so gently SIMBA: ♪ Assign all the songbirds to their trees ♪ Advise confused chimpanzees ♪ Ceremonial naming of the bees ZAZU: ♪ Consoling giraffes when they get fleas SIMBA: ♪ Actually, that's not much fun ZAZU: ♪ The fleas do tend to spread, but that said ♪ So embrace your position♪ SIMBA: ♪ The royal tradition ZAZU: ♪ Delighting the Pride Lands with every little thing ♪ In all of the wonderful SIMBA: ♪ In all of the wonderful SIMBA & ZAZU: ♪ In all of the wonderful duties of the king ♪ In all of the wonderful duties of the king ♪ NALA: That's more like it. SIMBA: Yes. Thank you, Zazu. I do feel better now. ZAZU: Wonderful, sire. Now, about your Elephantese accent. SIMBA: (GULPS) Hey! Did you hear? Kiara is queen of the Pride Lands! BUNGA: Yeah! It's un-Bunga-lievable! FULI: Hmm, it was going to happen eventually. BESHTE: I'm sure she'll be a nice queen. KION: Kiara's only queen while my mom and dad are away. Anybody see Ono? It's not like him to be late for morning patrol. FULI: (GASPS) Here he comes. BUNGA: And there he goes? KION: What? Why is he going to Pride Rock? ONO: Hmm. Hmm. Hmm. Got to get clean for the queen. KION: Ono. ONO: (GASPS) KION: What are you doing? We've got a patrol. ONO: Oh. I'm sorry, Kion. Uh, Queen Kiara asked me... KION: Queen Kiara? Uh, Kion? ZURI: Announcing Her Majesty... TIIFU: Ruler of the Pride Lands... TIIFU & ZURI:: Queen Kiara! TIIFU: Make way! Make way for the queen! BUNGA: Your Majesty. KIARA: Bunga, that's really not necessary. BUNGA: Thank you, Your Majest... TIIFU: You're queen now, Kiara. Let him bow. Yeah. Everyone should bow. (CHUCKLING) Oh. Well, not us. BUNGA: (MUFFLED) It's my pleasure, Your Majesty. KIARA: Bunga, stand up. BUNGA: Your wish is my command! KION: Kiara, what was so important you had to take Ono away from our patrol? KIARA: Zazu went with Mom and Dad, remember? I need someone to give me the morning report. And Ono is the keenest of sight. KION: Yeah, okay. But he's still part of the Lion Guard. You should have asked me first. TIIFU: Kion! Kiara's your queen! ZURI: She doesn't have to ask anyone for anything anymore. KIARA: Except when I'm asking for the morning report. Ono? ONO: Your Majesty! (CLEARS THROAT) Uh, all appears to be in order from Mekundu Cliffs to Ukuni Woods. There's much excitement about your becoming acting queen. The oryxes aren't fighting, for a change. The eland herd is migrating east along the river as expected. Oh, also on the path along the river, I spotted a new cluster of beehives. BUNGA: Bees make great snacks. FULI: If you say so. ONO: And that's the morning report. KIARA: Interesting. Thank you, Ono. KION: Yeah. Great job, Ono. ONO: Thank you for the opportunity, my queen. KION: (GROANS) ONO: And you, er, my Kion? KION: Sounds like everything is okay. So can I have Ono back for the Guard's morning patrol now? KIARA: Hang on, I'm... I'm thinking. The bees are building hives on the path along the river. The elands use that same path. If the elands step on the beehives, they'll get stung! The herd would break up and there could be chaos. KION: I didn't think of that. TIIFU: You didn't have to. You're not the queen. (LAUGHS) KION: Okay. Lion Guard, let's move out. KIARA: Kion, wait. Can you and the Guard divert the eland away from the bees' nests? KION: Huh? I guess we could, but... ZURI: Ohh! Queen Kiara's first official decree! KIARA: My first decree? ZURI: Queen Kiara's first decree! ZURI: The Lion Guard will... What was it? TIIFU: The Lion Guard will divert the eland herd away from the beehives. So says the queen. KIARA: Yes. So says me. KION: (GROANS) Come on, guys. BUNGA: By your command, my queen. KION: Did I just get an order from my sister? FULI: No. You got an official decree. ZAZU: No, no, no, sire. Like this, Eihe kala pano tou. SIMBA: Ehke kana pao tu. (GROANS) What's does this mean, again? ZAZU: Literally, it translates to, "He had good on him." It means he was a good elephant. SIMBA: Well, that is certainly true. Aminifu had much good on him. ZAZU: And now, you'll just have to say it in Elephantese. SIMBA: I can't say it in Elephantese. And do you know why? Because I'm not an elephant. (ROARS) ZAZU: I'm okay. NALA: Simba, you may not be an elephant, but you are king. And as king, this is expected of you. SIMBA: (SIGHS) And Aminifu was a good friend. He deserves the best. Thanks, Nala. Okay, Zazu. Once more, from the top. ZAZU: Of course, sire. BEES: (BUZZING) KION: (GROANS) No. Beehives in the path. Just like you said, Ono. Where are the elands? ONO: They're on their way, Kion! Uh, just around the bend! KION: Okay. When they get here, we'll move them off the path and across the fields far away from the bees. BESHTE: Hard to believe something so small could bother something so big. KION: Yeah. Seems kind of silly. Moving a whole herd of elands just to avoid a few little bees? ONO: That was Queen Kiara's decree. KION: (GROANS) Yeah, Queen Kiara's decree. She's only been queen for a day. I've been leading the Lion Guard for a lot longer than that. Kiara can tell me to do something. But she can't tell me how to do it. I say we move the bees. ONO: Move the bees? MZINGO: Move the bees? BUNGA: Yeah! Let's move the bees! What could go wrong? BEES: (BUZZING) (ALL SCREAMING) BUNGA: What are you guys running for? Bees taste even better when they're mad! FULI: Maybe we should've diverted the eland herd after all! KION: Don't worry about the elands! ALL: The elands! ALL: (SCREAMING) (ALL GROAN) KION: Hevi kabisa! BEES: (BUZZING) KION: Incoming! KION: There may have been a small problem with the bees and the elands. KIARA: A small problem? KION: It wasn't a total disaster. KIARA: Really? Looks pretty total to me. BUNGA: Yeah, totally delicious. KIARA: Admit it. I was right about the bees and you were wrong. BUNGA: I admit it, Your Majesty! TIIFU: What's to admit? The queen is always right. ZURI: Especially giving titles to her top advisors. Dame Tiifu and Lady Zuri. KIARA: What? TIIFU: Lady Tiifu and Dame Zuri? KION: Well, we did manage to round up the elands... eventually. ONO: Most of them. FULI: Some of them didn't want to come with us. ONO: I don't think they liked us. KIARA: Maybe next time you'll listen to your queen. KION: Next time? KIARA: Yeah. Next time I give you a decree.Or have you forgotten Dad left me in charge? KION: It's pretty hard to forget. MZINGO: You wouldn't believe it, Janja. The whole sky. (LAUGHING) It was filled with bees. I barely escaped without getting stung myself. JANJA: So with Simba in the elephant territories, brother and sister aren't getting along. MZINGO/JANJA: (BOTH LAUGHING) JANJA: Be a shame if their family squabbles led to chaos in the Pride Lands. MZINGO: From which we all might profit. (WICKED LAUGH) JANJA: Mzingo, I need you to deliver a message to the new queen. (WICKED LAUGHTER) SIMBA: Itchy kala pano tou. Did I get it right that time? ZAZU: It's coming along, sire. NALA: You'll get it, Simba Zazu, how much longer until we get there? ZAZU: Hmm. Actually, we've arrived. SIMBA: Well, time for the tribute. MZINGO: Queen Kiara. Being queen obviously suits you. KIARA: Mzingo. What are you doing here? MZINGO: Nothing to fear, cub... I mean, Your Majesty. (CHUCKLES) I simply come to bring you a peace proposal on behalf of Janja. KIARA: (LAUGHS) Janja wants peace? MZINGO: Oh, it's what he's always wanted. (SIGHS) Sadly, your brother and his Guard, well...Forgive me for saying so my queen, but your brother can be quite stubborn. (CHUCKLES) KIARA: Ugh, tell me about it. But why didn't Janja come himself? MZINGO: Janja's not exactly welcome in the Pride Lands. He thought you might meet on neutral ground. Say sunset tonight at Broken Rock? You can discuss the terms of your new peace agreement. You could usher in a new day of peace for the Pride Lands. KIARA: Hmm? I'll think about it. MZINGO: That's all we ask. KION: Kiara! You have to know it's a trap! KIARA: You would think that. KION: Kiara, you can't trust Mzingo. Or Janja! KIARA: You just can't stand the thought that I might be right. Like with the bees. KION: But this is completely different. You don't know Janja like I do. I've had to run him off so many times. KIARA: Maybe that's why he came to me. Now that I'm queen, he knows . . . KION: Kiara! You're not really queen. KIARA: I am the queen. And I'll do what I think is best for the Pride Lands. KION: (SIGHS) If you're serious about this, you're on your own. KIARA: Argh. Brothers. KION: I can't believe it. What is she thinking? MUFASA: Kion. Something's troubling you. KION: (SIGHS) It's Kiara, Grandfather. She doesn't know what she's getting herself into. MUFASA: Kion. Kiara is your sister. And for now, she is your queen. And as your queen and sister, she needs your support. KION: Even if she's wrong? MUFASA: Especially if she's wrong. KION: Hmm. Thank you, Grandfather. (SIGHS) I better go talk to her. She's already gone? ZURI: (EXHALES) She said she had some important meeting to go to... Somewhere. KION: And you let her go alone? TIIFU: She's the queen. We didn't let her do anything. She just did it. KION: Ugh! Some advisors you two are! TIIFU: What's wrong with him? ZURI: (SCOFFS) Who cares? He's not a queen. KION: Lion Guard! Kiara's in trouble! Till the Pride Lands' end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! MA TEMBO: And now, His Majesty the King will say a few words about my father. ELEPHANT: The king? Simba? (GASPS) ELEPHANT: His Majesty. SIMBA: (CHUCKLES NERVOUSLY) ZAZU: You can do this, sire. SIMBA: (BREATHES DEEPLY) I knew Aminifu a long time. And now that he has completed his journey though the Circle of Life, I will remember him fondly. ELEPHANTS: (MOURNFUL TRUMPETING) SIMBA: Because, as you elephants say, "Eihe kaka pano tou." ZAZU: Oh. ELEPHANTS: (GASPS) Huh? Huh? SIMBA: Did I say he had good on him? ZAZU: I'm not sure, sire, but I think you just said he had poop on him. (CLEARS THROAT) SIMBA: I said what? MA TEMBO: (LAUGHING) ELEPHANTS: (ALL LAUGHING AND TRUMPETING) MA TEMBO: It's true. (LAUGHING) He always did have poop on him. And it always made us laugh. He always made us laugh. It's nice to remember the good times. Thank you, Your Highness. SIMBA: Well, he had good on him, too. MA TEMBO: He did. He truly had good on him. But more poop. (LAUGHING) SIMBA: (LAUGHING) KIARA: Hello? Hello? JANJA: Queen Kiara. Welcome. I'm so happy you considered my proposal. And you came alone. Very smart. We can work out our deal, leader to leader. Just the two of us. More or less. KIARA: I think I just re-considered your proposal. HYENAS: (MANIACAL LAUGHTER) JANJA: Going so soon? But you're to be our guest. Soon as Simba hears I have his daughter, he'll have no choice but to turn over the Pride Lands to me. (SLURPS) Or else! CHEEZI: Or else! HYENAS: (MANIACAL LAUGHTER) ONO: Hapana! ''Kiara's at Broken Rock! And she's surrounded by hyenas! Follow me! HYENAS: (ALL SNARLING) CHEEZI: (GROANS) JANJA: Nice moves. Too bad you're out here all on your own. KION: Get away from the queen! (GRUNTS) KIARA: Kion! You're here? KION: Of course! JANJA: Aw, ain't this a touching family reunion. CHEEZI: Hey, you said these two were fighting, Janja. KION: Oh, we can fight, all right. KIARA: Think you can take us both on? HYENAS: (ALL LAUGHING) JANJA: Six on two? I'll take those odds. BESHTE: ''Twende Kiboko! KION: Till the Pride Lands' end... KIARA: Lion Guard defend! JANJA: Six on six. Forget it! CHEEZI: Janja, Janja! Wait for us! HYENAS: (WHIMPERING) KIARA: (SIGHS) Thanks, guys. And Kion, you were right about never trusting Janja. JANJA: Hey, I can hear you. KION: I should've listened to you about the bees. ONO: Oh, sure. Now he admits it! KIARA: Mom! Dad! KION: Welcome back! KIARA: How'd your tribute go? SIMBA: It went... It went... NALA: Everything turned out fine. How did ruling the Pride Lands go? KIARA: Ruling the Pride Lands? It went... SIMBA: Any trouble? KIARA: Well, uh... KION: Yeah, but it wasn't anything Kiara couldn't handle. I'm sure she's gonna be a great queen. Someday! KIARA: (SIGHS) Thanks, Kion. SIMBA: I never had any doubt. Category:Transcripts Can't Wait to be Queen/Transcript